


Two Words

by zendog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zendog/pseuds/zendog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short tag to the finale, based on Arthur's "Thank you" to Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> Very short tag for episode 5x13. Based on Arthur's last words of "Thank You" to Merlin.

Two words.

Two little words.

Two little, powerful words.

Two little words that could have meant working completely together to build a Golden Camelot.

Two little words that could have meant acceptance, magic and no more lies.

Two little words that could have meant each knowing the others true worth.

Two little words that could have meant total friendship, trust, loyalty and love.

Two words.

Two little words.

Two little, powerful words.

Two little words that meant the end of all hopes and dreams.

Two little words that meant that destiny had won and he was too late.

Two little words that meant an end to his reason for living.

Two little words that shattered his heart.

Two words.

Two little words.

Two little powerful words.

"Thank You."

And yet – "once" and "future"

Two other little words that gave him some hope for what might come and the strength to bear the centuries of waiting alone.

Two words.

Two little words.

Two little, powerful words.

"Arthur" and "Merlin".

Two little words destined to be together forever. No matter how long the wait.


End file.
